The present invention relates to a portable spittoon.
Portable spittoons are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 630,225, issued Aug. 1, 1899 to Hodgerney, U.S. Pat. No. 1,103,832, issued July 14, 1914 to Rackoff, U.S. Pat. No. 1,232,957, issued July 10, 1917 to Mullestein, U.S. Pat. No. 1,344,442, issued July 22, 1920 to Colestock, U.S. Pat. No. 1,726,271, issued Aug. 27, 1929 to Lange et al and U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,907, issued Dec. 27, 1960 to Ropelato.
Objects of the invention are to provide a portable spitton of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, carried with facility and convenience on the belt of a user, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to collect any material expectorated by the user thereby preventing pollution of the area traversed by the user.